Righting Tuesday's Wrongs
by TemperenceLeshay
Summary: Regan de Chagny leads a very stressful life. She is a world famous celebrity who must constantly prove that she is just as talented as her great-great grandmother was. Now the Angel of Destiny has brought Erik to 2006 to fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Regan

Okay everyone, this story is one that I started on my other account a few years ago. When I got my first writing contract I stepped away from fanfiction for a couple of years leaving a few stories unfinished. This story in particular was one that I really wanted to finish.

I guess I should tell you about my version of Erik. While I loved Gerard Butler in the role of Erik I don't think that Andrew Lloyd Webber really gave him a lot to work with when it comes to Erik's personality. The only thing I am grateful to Webber for is the fact that he is one of the only people besides Susan Kay who has given Erik a heart. When it comes to my Erik's looks he is Gerick. He has a personality that is a mix of Leroux and Kay's Erik as well as a few characteristics that I threw in. And finally he has the sweet tempered heart from the musical. I swear if we threw all the different versions of Erik together and gave him Gerard Butler's looks we would have the worlds most perfect man. lol (My fiancee just threw a pillow at me for that comment.)

In the story you will read that Regan stars on a television show called Small Town if the show description sounds familiar its because I stole the story-line from Smallville and just changed the name.

The song that Regan sings in this chapter is entitled Ashes By Now. I do not own it. It is owned by Tessa Publishing Company, BMI, Rodney Crowell, and Lee Ann Womack.

Okay let's get on with the summery.

This is a modern/ time travel story.

Summery:

Regan de Chagny leads a very stressful life. She is a single mother raising a three-year-old daughter, as well as a world famous singer/actress who must constantly prove that she's just as talented as her great-great grandmother was. She's in the middle of recording her 3rd studio album. She's just wrapped the 5th season of her hit television show Small Town. Not to mention the fact that she is a Countess due to the fact that her parents were killed when their private jet crashed when she was ten. To top things off her great-great grandparents Raoul and Christine de Chagny and The Phantom Of The Opera himself, Erik Destler have managed to enter the 21st century thanks to the Angel Of Destiny, Tuesday, who made a mistake when Erik was born in the 19th century. You see Erik was supposed to be born in 1975 and fall in love with Regan. But because Tuesday had a bad day Erik was born in the wrong century and fell for the wrong woman! So to fix his mistake Tuesday has brought Erik, Christine, and Raoul into the year 2006. In order for things to right themselves Regan and Erik must fall in love, Regan's daughter Laurant must take to Erik and vs. versa, AND Raoul and Christine must approve. This is going to be tough.

Chapter One: Meet Regan

Regan de Chagny stepped into the small recording at Broken Dreams Records and placed the headphones on her head just as the music started to play.

She began to sing on cue:

_This morning is Monday, where are you now?_

_Teasing my memory, teaching me how to lay low_

_When I don't want to_

_You love is elusive, this I know now_

_It's makin' me crazy, leaving me out in the open_

_When I don't want to_

_Baby I can't go through this again_

_I don't need to go down, more than I've already been_

_Just like a wildfire, you're running all over town_

_As much as you burn me baby_

_I should be ashes by now_

_The moments of pleasure just never do last_

_They're gone like a suitcase full of your past_

_Long gone and in a hurry_

_Baby I can't go through this again_

_I don't need to go down, more than I've already been_

_Just like a wildfire baby, you're running all over town_

_As much as you burn me baby_

_I should be ashes by now_

As the music faded Regan got the thumbs up from her producer letting her know that her vocals were perfect and that she could step out of the booth.

After a hurried goodbye to her producer Jay Miller, Regan headed on her way to her next stop, The Morning Show With Alex And Ashley. After ducking the paparazzi Regan got into her 2006 Chevy Impala and started on her way.

If you haven't picked up on it yet Regan is one of the worlds biggest stars. Not that her life is perfect, it's far from it. At the tender age of 25 she was already orphaned, divorced, a mother, and paparazzi target.

Let's just start from the beginning shall we? Regan was born into one of the richest families in all of Europe, the de Chagny's. The de Chagny's were not just rich, they were infamous. The Countess Christine de Chagny, Regan's great-great grandmother was one of the most famous opera diva's to ever live, her life story was even chronicled in a book entitled The Phantom Of The Opera after she was involved in a love triangle involving a mysterious deformed musical genius and Regan's great-great grandfather Count Raoul de Chagny. Regan had never told anyone but after reading the book and some of Christine's own diaries she was convinced that her great-great grandmother had made the wrong choice.

Let's fast-forward to when Regan was 10, her parents Patrick and Rose de Chagny were killed when their private jet crashed over the Atlantic while returning to the family's home in Paris from America. After that Regan was raised by her aunt Martha and uncle Thomas in Boone, North Carolina. Even with the heartbreak that followed her parents deaths Regan led a happy childhood with her aunt and uncle. As a child she loved singing in church and acting in school plays. When she was 14 she was spotted by a talent scout and landed a spot on the popular soap opera, Port General. It was on the show that she met her ex-husband David Wincott. She fell hard and the two married when she was just 18. That same year she left Port General and released her debut album _Through The Wind_ that went on to sell 10 million copies. David was always jealous of his wife's success but it didn't show at the time. When she was 20, Regan was cast in one of the lead roles on Small Town, a teen drama that revolved around the adventures of a young superhero. Regan played said superhero's love interest. A year later Regan released her sophomore album _Lionheart_ it sold 5 million more copies that her first C.D. By than her husbands jealousy was apparent but Regan, who did not believe in divorce, decided to stick it out with David. When she was 23 Regan experienced the most joyous and devastating year of her life. In February of 2003 she discovered she was pregnant. In March she was served with divorce papers from David, he signed away all rights to their still unborn child and left Regan for a hotel heiress. In May season two of Small Town wrapped and heartbroken Regan returned home to her aunt and uncle's house in Boone to await the birth of her child. In October, with her broken heart on the mend, Regan gave birth to a baby girl who looked exactly like her. Regan named her Laurant Marie de Chagny or Lo for short. The little girl with bright blue eyes and blond curls became her world.

Now Regan was pulling up in front of BCA studios ready for an interview to promote her new album as well as the 5th season of Small Town. She quickly went through the hair and makeup process, changed into a more appropriate television outfit than her jeans and tee-shirt, and made her way on set as one of the hosts, Alex, announced her. There were cheers and even a few catcalls as she took her seat.

The cheery red headed host Ashley started the interview with a basic question.

"How are you this morning Regan?"

Regan smiled "Tired I had to be up at 6 am to get into the recording studio."

Alex who was about 30 years older than Ashley laughed "I would be too if I got up that early. But my wife knows better than to wake me before 8, she wants to stay married."

The audience laughed.

Ashley shook her head "Regan I hear you have a new album coming out in December, what's it called?"

Once again Regan painted on her well-practiced fake public smile. "It's called _Beautiful Morning_ I wrote most of the songs and they discuss how to get over heartbreak."

"Well you certainly know all about heartache am I right folks?" Alex laughed.

The audience gasped and the shows producer shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up.

Ignoring Alex's comment Ashley went on with her questions. "We all know you are infamous for not touring. Will you tour to promote this album?"

Regan shook her head, she was a little rattled by Alex's comment. "Not, I don't tour because I don't want to drag my daughter all over the world. I want her to have a stable, happy childhood."

Ashley smiled "Speaking of your daughter, how old is she now?"

This time Regan's smile was genuine. "She turned three last week and I know all mothers say this but she it the most beautiful little girl on the planet."

"A wonderful age, I have a son whose three. Has she decided what she wants to be for Halloween? My Harrison is going as Batman."

Regan laughed "It took forever for her to find a costume but Laurant finally decided on Wonder Woman."

Alex finally joined the interview "So what does Laurant think of the 5th season of Small Town? I hear it's gotten its highest ratings to date this season."

"Laurant doesn't watch Small Town." Regan shook her head "She is more interested in Barney." She laughed.

"What makes the show such a success? Most superhero dramas are canceled by season 3, but Small Town is still going strong."

"I think the show has survived because we have a rule. No tights, no flights. You will never see Mark(the lead character/superhero) in costume. The show deals more with his coming of age and developing his powers. He also hasn't gotten his flying powers yet. You will see him fly and in costume only once. In the final episode of the series when Mark finally embraces life as a superhero." Regan answered.

"Now I know you must get this question a lot but I just have to ask. Your great-great grandmother was the Countess Christine de Chagny who of course was famous for her brief love affair with the Phantom of the Opera. If you had to chose between your great-great grandfather or the Phantom who would you have picked?" Ashley asked.

Christine laughed, "Put me on the spot why don't you? I would have picked Erik, the Phantom, there is something really amazing about a man who would willing kill for you."

"Okay one final question before we let you go. Is there anyone special in your life right now?" Ashley asked.

Regan shook her head. "No and I like it that way. All I need to be happy is my daughter." She answered.

After the interview Regan headed home. After the comment from Alex all she wanted was to be with her daughter. While watching Laurant play on her swing set, Regan thought about how her life was finally settling down. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the four people standing and watching at the gate.

TBC

You will see Erik, Christine, and Raoul next chapter. As well as Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2: Tuesday's Big Mistake

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the Erik that lives in my head…and my shrink says I have to stop talking to him. Geez you drop one little chandelier while at the local theater and the next thing you know you're in a court ordered anger management class. Okay I'm serious now I don't own the Phantom Of The Opera.

Chapter Two: Tuesday's Big Mistake

The four people who stood at the gate to Regan de Chagny's backyard and who went unnoticed by Regan disappeared and reappeared in what looked like a 19th century underground lair, in fact it WAS a 19th century underground lair.

"Now do you believe that what I say is true?" Asked what looked like a man with flaming red hair and violet eyes, but he was no man; the wings on his back could attest to that. "You saw her with your own two eyes."

"She was very beautiful. She looked just like Raoul and I." Whispered a woman of about twenty with long curly brown hair and big brown doe eyes.

"She has the voice of an angel." Spoke the man in the black cap who wore a white mask over one half of his face.

"Don't you start with that again!" Snapped the man with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes, said blue eyes were staring menacingly at the masked man.

"Do not snap at Erik, Raoul. He is supposed to think her voice beautiful. If not for my mistake Erik would be wed to Regan right now. That child you saw would be his." The headed man with wings said.

"Tuesday can you please just explain why this happened? And please tell us how you are going to correct this mistake." Spoke the brown-eyed doe.

Tuesday sighed and began his tale "I was the newly appointed Angel Of Destiny and two days into the job I was ordered to send a male child to earth. He was to be deformed but highly gifted. His music was supposed to lead an orphaned girl to happiness and love. And the orphaned girl was supposed to love this man with every fiber of her being. Their love was going to be a thing legends are made of. But I learned of two girls of the same bloodline who were to be born more than a century apart and both were to be orphans. I didn't know which girl to send the man to and I didn't want to seem incompetent at my job by asking an angel higher up than I. So I made a guess and sent Erik to you Christine." Tuesday nodded at the brow-eyed doe. "I made the wrong choice. If I had just read the names of every male child to be born in the mid 1800's I would have run across your name Raoul and I would have known to send Erik to Regan. I was able to keep the mistake a secret for over a hundred years but now it has been discovered and I face expulsion from heaven unless it is corrected."

"How may I ask do you plan on correcting it?" Raoul asked pompously.

"I am to bring you, Christine, and Erik to the year 2006. I am to supply you with everything you will need to survive; lodging, identities, and even knowledge of life in the 21st century. Erik you will be given everything you would have had if not for my blunder; a house, transportation, and a high-powered job. Erik will stay forever wither he falls in love with Regan or not. Raoul and Christine you will return to this year in exactly three months time. In order for everything to right itself. Erik you must fall in love with Regan and she you. If the two of you fall in love you must learn to love her daughter Laurant as your own. And finally Raoul and Christine you must see Erik and Regan together and approve." Tuesday explained. "Now the three of you agreed to go if I proved Regan's existence to you which I have. Do you still consent to go?"

Erik, Christine, and Raoul knew what they had to do.

"Yes" They replied in unison. And in the blink an eye they were gone.

TBC

Shorter than the first chapter but all this chapter really was, was an explanation of what Tuesday did wrong.

If you want to know what Regan looks like picture Chloe from Smallville with long curly hair.


End file.
